Help Me, Help Me Not?
by amutolovers
Summary: Hijirikawa Masato is having problem for his upcoming theater perfromace. Could Nanami Haruka helps him as STARISH composer?


**Hey ya! This is the second time I wrote Uta No Prince-sama fan fiction. This time is Masato x Nanami. This story is dedicated to **_WhiteLilly_ ^^ Here is your request, I've made it

**Credit for my great beta **_**regulusgal **_**for helping me editing this story! Thank you *bow**

**[CAUTION] : This story is a M-rated story! There's a LEMON here.. you've been warn. I'll put the warning for the LEMON [LEMON START] AND [END OF LEMON]. So if you don't like LEMON, I'm suggesting you to scroll down the page until you meet another warning of END LEMON ::**

**Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, READ and REVIEW! **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Summary : Hijirikawa Masato is having problem for his upcoming theater perfromace. Could Nanami Haruka helps him as STARISH composer? **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Help Me, Help Me Not? **

"I can't!" A voice exclaimed.

"Of course you can! Fight, Masa-kun!" Another voice spoke up.

"You're helpless, Hijirikawa!" A deep voice spoke.

"Shut up, Ren!" Hijirikawa said.

Hijirikawa Masato or Masa-kun in Natsuki terms was one of the brand new idol group STARISH members. He was practicing for his upcoming theater performance; he would act like a romantic guy and had a night with a woman. 'Damn!' he cursed. How could he act to be a romantic guy if he wasn't one? And not to mention he had to act having sex with a woman for god's sake!

"Having sex scene, you know! Having sex! Damn!" Masato cursed.

"Heh, it is an easy scene, you know." Ren, the playboy one spoke.

"It's easy for you but not for me!" Masato spat.

Ren chuckled at his reaction; well, the blue haired man was a virgin he was probably as shy as one. Well, as his best friend, he needed to help him, right?

"You, come with me tonight." Ren said to Masato.

"Where to?" The blue haired man asked in curiosity.

"Somewhere that will help you." The orange haired man answered and smirked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Haruka, please! Come with me!" A desperate voice pleaded.

"But Tomo-chan, I still have a lot of work to do." Haruka answered.

"Please, just this once." Tomochika pleaded.

Nanami Haruka sighed in defeat and nodded her head, motioning that she agreed.

"Thank you!" Haruka said and hugged her best friend.

"Hai, hai, now leave me. I'll finish this one first." Nanami said.

"Okay, I'll pick you up at seven!" Tomoka said before she closed Nanami's bedroom door.

Nanami sighed and focused on her music sheet once again. She was writing some new songs for STARISH's new album. As STARISH's composer, she sure had a lot of burden. Not to mention Shining Saotome demanded her to write more songs, who knows what he would do with them?

She pressed her piano keys and played some melody before writing it to the music sheet and mumbled some melody to arrange the song.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

It was seven o'clock. Tomochika knocked on her bedroom's door and picked her up like she had promised. Well, it wouldn't hurt to have fun for a while, right?

They arrived at a club, the new one that just opened tonight. Tomochika grabbed her hand and led her to the entrance. Tomochika gave the security their tickets and showed him their identity card before walking into the club. Once they were inside, they could hear the loud music pounding.

The taller girl found an empty place for them to hang around. They sat down while a waitress came to them and asked what they want.

"Two tequilas, please," Tomochika ordered. Not too long after that, she grabbed Nanami's hand. "Nanami, let's dance!" she exclaimed, trying to overwhelm the blaring music played by the DJ. The redhead led her best friend towards the center of the club, the crowded dance floor.

They began to dance, following the music's flow. Nanami was awkward at first but now she let her body move along the music.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

"Let's go, Masato!" Ren told his roommate.

They walked to the club, the new one that just opened tonight. They walked past the security and slipped in.

"Two tequilas, please," Ren ordered to the bartender.

They sat on the bar and saw something entertaining on the dance floor. There stood a sexy woman with pink hair, dancing along the music while swayed her hips with a caballito of tequila on her hand. Some of the men on the dance floor approached her and danced with her.

Masato thought that the girl looked like Nanami from the back but ignored it because Nanami wouldn't come to a place like this. He drank his tequila in one gulp and asked for more.

"I think you're drunk, Masato." Ren told his roommate.

"No!" Masato said as he drank his umpteenth shot of tequila.

The blue haired man then walked to the woman that she saw earlier, still dancing on the dance floor. He put his hands on her waist, to tell the other men that she was his. The girl could felt a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and he smelled delicious.

She grinded her hips to his member, smiling inwardly when she felt his hard member inside his jeans. She turned around and found Hijirikawa Masato, a member of STARISH dancing with her. Well, who cares?

Masato looked shocked when the girl spun her body and she turned out to be Nanami Haruka, but both of them didn't care and continued to dance. They kept grinding at each other as Nanami let out a small yet sexy moan into his ear.

Masato couldn't control himself anymore. He carried her to the second floor where there were rooms for the guests to rent for doing some nasty sex or whatever they wanted to do.

Masato rented one of the rooms and brought the girl in. He slammed the door closed and locked it before pushing the girl until she landed on top of the bed, then crawled in and hovered on top of her before starting to kiss her.

**[LEMON START!] **

They made out for some time before Masato pulled her clothes up; she was wearing a one piece dress, so she was completely half naked right now. Then he unbuttoned his clothes before tossing it to the floor. They started to kiss again, as Masato's hand travelled to her back and snapped her bra clip. He tossed the little piece of garment off to the floor, took one of her breasts with his hand and squeezed it.

Nanami moaned when she felt Masato's hand grabbing her breast and squeezing it. He let her mouth go and kissed her nipple instead; licking and biting it several times, making her body want more.

"More...More... Hijirikawa-san." Nanami moaned.

"Masato or Masa, call me by my given name!" Masato ordered.

Nanami nodded her head and moaned his name louder when his hand rubbed her jewel. 'God, he is good!' Nanami thought.

She brought her hand to his jeans, unbuttoned it and slid down the zipper before bringing his member out. Masato groaned when Nanami's small hand made contact with his member. She

rubbed the head of his member and began to stroke it. He hissed in pleasure when Nanami did it. Nanami sat up and pushed him so she was on top the man. She lied down on top of his body and brought her lips near the young man's member, they were in '69' position. She began to kiss his member's head before swallowed it with her mouth while Hijirikawa ripped her pantries and played with her jewel.

"Ugh..." Nanami moaned when Masato bit her jewel with his teeth.

Nanami moaned louder when Masato put one of his fingers inside her forbidden hole.

"Argh.. Argh... Masa!" Nanami moaned.

Wasn't satisfied with one finger only, Masato inserted his second finger then third and began pumping her hard, in and out.

Nanami was in a pure bliss. She moaned and moaned his name louder from time to time. Masato flipped their position so he was back on top of her and positioned himself on her entrance before pushing his member inside.

"Argh... Masa… Masato!" Nanami screamed in pleasure when she felt his huge member pressed against her tight wall.

Masato pushed harder and broke the virginal barrier of the girl, pushing his length completely inside her. The young couple moaned and groaned in pleasure.

Masato pumped his member in and out while his hand rubbed one of her hardened nipples before claiming her lips and kissing her hard. Nanami moaned into his mouth, making him push his tongue deeper into her mouth, exploring her mouth completely.

He kept pumping and playing with her nipples when she reached her first orgasm, then he flipped her until her back faced him before thrusting into her once again in doggy style. This

position enabled him to taste her deeper than before as the girl screamed in pleasure every time he hit her good spot.

"More, Masa... Harder!" she commanded.

He obeyed her and pumped harder into her and increased his speed. She reached her second climax soon but he wasn't finished. He kept pumping and pumping before he pushed deeper into her, spilling his seed inside her warm womb.

"Nanami, I love you..." Masato muttered to the girl before he slipped into the darkness.

**[END OF LEMON!] **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The young couple woke up next morning, being early people both of them woke up on six a.m.

They looked at each other and blushed, remembering their passionate night last night. That surely was one of their best nights.

"We'd better go home now." Masato spoke and Nanami nodded her head in approval. Both of them took a quick shower before walking back to the dormitory. Thank god Tomochika didn't live there or she would be dead meat.

They reached the dormitory soon and saw the other STARISH members standing in front of the dormitory door.

"Where are you from?" Ren asked Masato.

"I don't know. I woke up this morning on the bed alone in the club you brought me to last night." Masato said. It wasn't completely a lie, though.

"What about you, Little Lamb?" Ren asked the girl.

"I was going out for a while." Nanami said, she felt uneasy because she was lying.

"Masa, how about your act? Today is the day!" Natsuki exclaimed.

"I think I can do it." Masato answered and walked into the dormitory, leaving another six dumbfounded men outside.

"Has anything happened last night?" Syo muttered while the other members shrugged their shoulder.

"Masato-kun can do it. I believe in him." Nanami said as she walked into the dormitory, following Masato.

"Masato-kun?!" The six men said in unison.

"When the hell did she start calling him Masato-kun?" Tokiya asked.

"Nanami!" The six men shouted and ran into the dormitory. They would definitely figure it out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**What do you think? What do you think? Please REVIEW! Find out more of my stories by visiting my profile ^^ Have a great and wonderfulday Minna. Ja ~**

**For WhiteLily: sorry if this was shorter than RenxNanami's story but I hope you can enjoy this small chapter ^^**

**A/N : Don't forget to REVIEW o^^o**


End file.
